Optimus and June 6 : Arcee
by Prander
Summary: There are many pot-holes in the road of life in Jasper, Nevada. Graphic sexual content. You've been warned. Thanks for the feedback and reviews and please check out my profile or forum for a personal thank you. :)
1. Chapter 1

As the weeks went on, it became obvious to everyone, even Rafael, that there was a growing problem between Optimus and June.

For his part, Optimus did nothing. As before, he said nothing, commented on nothing, answered nothing and was even more withdrawn and reserved than before. He spoke less, even on missions, and the Autobot's could see he was gravely troubled by something that he had no idea how to remedy.

It's not that the Autobot's hadn't faced insurmountable problems before, but this was different in that it seemed to personally involve Optimus with June and what had happened on their mission together. And quite uncharacteristically, for all his vaunted prowess as a Prime, he did not know how to proceed. His self imposed discipline, as he tried to distance himself objectively, only made it worse. He was distracted and thoughtful and fully aware how this impeded his leadership.

So he grew grim and monosyllabic...and the weeks rolled by.

June, for her part, tried to help in her own way. At first she acted as if nothing untoward was wrong, but then there seemed to be some _disastrous_ moment where she talked with Prime and the tension only grew afterward.

Knowing this, she distanced herself from the base as she tried to alleviate his grief. But then her absence became _to_ pronounced and began to seep back into the groups collective conscience until it hung over them like a fugue.

Jack was no help whatsoever. He and Arcee had cleared the air nicely about Optimus and June while on a scout, but that was _before _things went sour. Now? Lately anything sexual about his mother perplexed him beyond reasoning and he didn't know what to make of any of this.

Ratchet was virtually in the same boat. And everyone else was just a little to naive for their own good. Bulkhead might have applied some reasoning to it all. Maybe even Fowler.

But Fowler was to absent in his de facto place as a member of the team, and Bulkhead always had his hands full with Miko.

That left Arcee. So in keeping with her ways, she resolved to do something about it when she next got the chance. Namely, she meant to talk with June. She didn't tell Jack of her determination. It wouldn't help.

No, she would handle this her way, as direct and relentless as always. But it was still very unfamiliar territory for her and she wished Jack could have calmed down a little.

She had tried in her own way to experiment with Jack. To learn by trial and error how he would respond and so therefore what his input would be. Knowing no other way, she had innocently brought up his mother again while they were having sex. It was a night she had chosen her fishnets again and had been squatting over Jack's waist in their bed, holding onto the headboards and pumping herself up and down on him in a perfect rhythm, a position she loved.

She began to talk about how sexy June was in comparison to herself and that night she infamously appeared half-dressed back at base. Jack's demeanor changed to instant mortification, looking up at her as if she just threatened to shoot him. She had persisted, sexualizing June and pointing out quite obvious things, including the capacity for fishnets to enhance a woman's sex appeal and the effect they had on males.

Jack had gripped her more strongly as she went on, grimacing, as she talked about June's looks and what it could have meant for her to dress like she had. She was trying to plumb it out for herself the appeal June could hold for Optimus, if she was being 'horny' and dressing accordingly, if in fact they were physically involved. Or had been.

She spoke openly of June's obvious attractiveness but always ruminating over her appearance and hinted activities.

"Fishnets like mine. Do you think she looked good in them too?" She said more than once.

A strange moment occurred when in talking of June's quite attractive legs, Jack had grown noticeably agitated, his eyes glazing a little and his face went red with embarrassment. Arcee had been steadily riding him, tapping one finger against her chin thoughtfully as she stared at the wall.

She looked down at him at this point, feeling an increase in his arousal.

"Jack? I can feel that." She grinned slyly, resting her hands on his chest. She was ready to tease him a little about another woman's sex appeal. After all she wanted to explore concepts of jealousy some more too.

"Well then stop talking about her! Fuck!" He blurted, surprising them both. And as soon as his lust had increased, it evaporated. He just lay there looking a little ill and their sexual tryst soon bled away into awkwardness. He didn't even finish. A first for them. He just rolled over and buried his face under the pillow. Later Arcee spent an hour staring at his sleeping form, perplexed and re-evaluating what it could all mean.

Realizing the issue was more complex for Jack, she knew he would be no help and resolved then to keep him out of the loop.

So it was she bided her time until such circumstances came up that allowed her the chance she had been waiting for.

One slow early afternoon, Ratchet suggested that the library he _did_ have for human anatomy on file could probably use a little more work. He remarked, rather off hand, that June's lack of attendance at the base was unfortunate in this regard. Arcee had hopped off her seat in a heartbeat.

"Hey I was thinking of heading in to town anyway. I'll stop by and see what she thinks about coming back with me for a while."

Ratchet of course, off balance, blustered a little that that wasn't what he was suggesting at all but Arcee carried through, saying she wouldn't hear of it and it wasn't a big deal. In a moment she was out the door and headed down the long tunnel in vehicle mode.

Sadie, her holographic rider, formed neatly on her seat and Arcee burst out into the noon day sun, rocketing towards Jasper.

She reckoned by the time she did make it to town it wouldn't be so hard to track June down. In fact, if her in-tell on June's schedule was right, she might have a golden opportunity to snatch June up with little preamble. It's why she didn't bridge directly into the garage and wait for her to come home. June was showing a growing resistance lately to _any_ open invitation and would undoubtedly find some excuse to stay home. The trick was to catch her off guard before she knew what was going on.

And besides it wasn't for certain that she would even_ bring _June back to the base, now that she thought about it. She wanted to get her somewhere where they could talk. Exactly about what she didn't know, but this was the opening she needed.

Arcee was just a little to confident to realize that maybe she should stay out of it, but again she was appraising this as how she always looked at things. A problem or a job that needed doing. Something that needed fixing. If any peace was to be found back at base ever again, _someone_ had to act on it. Right?

She roared on, eating up the miles.

**ooo**

If you had been jogging behind June Darby you probably would have tripped over your own feet within a few yards. For thirty six, she could pass for twenty six, though her face mirrored a deeper seriousness. She was very fit and yet delicate, the stunning sex appeal of a woman in her prime.

Her black hair showed not one trace of gray and her long, customary ponytail whipped playfully along behind her head as her slender legs ate up the distance.

The early morning had threatened rain but she didn't let this stop her, just pulling on her gray hoodie and heading down the driveway for her daily run.

Her waist tapered enviously to a firm behind in a pair of white running shorts, which topped off those nice legs beautifully. Her moderate breasts rode easily for jogging under a matching white sport top with her sweater zipped half way and the hood down. All in all, her white sneakers seemed to hardly touch the ground as she ran but from her expression you would have thought she carried the weight of the world on her shoulders.

If anyone noticed this was her usual routine each day and admired such a lovely picture as she went on by, they were wasting their time.

June may have run different circuits around Jasper, but her mind was always miles away these days.

And no matter how far she ran or how fit she kept herself, no matter who stared or who's head she turned, her dark eyes wouldn't see them. She barely saw Jasper.

It never occurred to her she may have been one of the sexiest women within a hundred miles of here but she knew she was one of the loneliest and that no amount of miles ran was providing her with any answers.

What a mess.

She had really fouled things up. This thing with her an Optimus was beyond anything she could reason out. It was like she fell for the Emperor and aimed to high above her own station. All she had managed to do was completely hobble Optimus Prime's resolve. Cripple him with such a moral quandary about her safety that he had no idea how to proceed. A living, sentient, robotic organism who fought a war four million year old across the galaxy and somehow little old horny June Darby had stopped him cold.

If he had been a man, the equivalent of what he had finally told her of his decision would have been 'breaking up' with her.

But when Optimus Prime said it, it was so grave and so heart wrenching she didn't even feel rejection. She felt absolute shame for having..._fucked _things up so badly. Because that wasn't the end of it. Oh no. Optimus wasn't some random guy...he was a being of destiny and she never really understood that concept until she somehow interfered with it. He may have ended things with her, but nothing he could do, Prime or not, could make it's memory go away. Or the conflict she caused in his thoughts. And their mutual association on team Prime made it all the worse.

June did what she could. She stayed away. But that was doomed to fail too, as everyone eventually came to realize something was wrong. What was worse, Jack would undoubtedly catch on and his own reaction, or the one June imagined he _would_ have as his mom, would complicate things even more. She had steered his curiosity away from her private life at first, but he was a grown man now. And he had always been sharp. Once it got rolling, it would snowball all the way to the top.

Yep. _Really _fouled things up.

It seems it was true that humans could never really understand a thing until they broke it and June was the proverbial ball bearing tossed into the machine.

She smirked at her own analogy and ran on.

I guess that's what happens when you throw your legs open at the nearest opportunity for an intergalactic warrior four times your size but completely naive when it comes to human emotions.

But that wasn't the worst of it.

The one thing that she didn't tell anyone, that was the deepest secret of them all, her own _personal_ secret shame...was that she missed getting off.

More than her own guilt and growing dread at what she believed she had caused _and_ at what was happening around her...inexplicably, ridiculously and quite embarrassingly...she missed the sex.

She wanted it. She craved it. Ached for it...and she felt something almost akin to withdrawals.

In her deepest lust, late at night in her bedroom with her legs high in the air and biting down on her pillow, she knew she would give _anything_ to be fucked like that again. That she didn't give a damn how badly things were screwed up, she just wanted to _get fucked_. She wanted what Prime did to her. Inside her. She wanted an orgasm so intense it made her sob. Made her literally unable to stand up.

Even as she admitted this, during her run, her nipples stretched out painfully hard under her top.

Her sex drive was in _over_-drive. She masturbated constantly _and _with various things. A first for her. Even thinking about how horny she had been earlier, made her horny now.

She turned _herself _on. The way her panties and shorts moved across her skin as she ran? She was feeling hyper-sensitive and fought the urge. Usually she could wait until she was home but now?

_Am I going to orgasm from jogging?_

She felt a little panicked. She wanted to stop right now and _find _something. Quit jogging and run up this guy's yard and grab the sprayer on the end of that hose and get it _inside_ her.

Try explaining _that _when he came back outside.

Or how about his van? Bust the window in and straddle the console? Riding the gear shift and screaming like a slut? Think anyone would notice?

Was she a late-blossoming nympho? Was she addicted? Was she desperate? Was Prime really that magnetic?

_What's wrong with me? _She cried silently.

How it happened was a blur. One minute she was torturing herself and the next minute she _was_ running up this guys driveway. His garage door was up and he was just stepping back into it from the interior door to the kitchen, the house lay out not unlike her own. He was surprised to say the least at the raven haired beauty breathlessly jogging right up to him in his garage.

He was of an age with her, plaid shirt and jeans and had been busy cleaning his garage.

"Umm. Hello? Can I help you?" He looked a little bemused as he reached out for a shop broom.

"If you have a condom...you can fuck me." June blurted out as she came to a stop.

"_Excuse_ _me_?"

She was breathing hard, setting her hands on her hips and sweating from her run. Her dark eyes were flashing and it was all she could do not to throw herself on this man.

"I am _so_ not joking. Right now." She actually took his shoulders and turned him around, bustling him back towards his own door.

"I don't care who you are or who's home or _whatever_. You've seen me run by before, yes? If you have a condom you can fuck me. It's _that _simple." June found herself saying.

He dropped the handle of the broom.

"Hold on a minute, lady!" He managed to stop at the door, half turning to June as she held onto his shirt.

"Are you ok? What is this?" he asked as he came fully around to face her, reaching up and taking her hands off his shoulders. "Are you...are you _serious_?"

"Never been more serious in my life." She leveled a look at him that actually frightened him a little.

He swallowed hard.

"Sex. With _you_. Now. Here?" His eyes were wide.

"Got a condom?"

"Y-yes. I do." He stammered with a half-hearted laugh.

"Then yes!" she zipped open her sweater and whipped it off her shoulders, actually stepping past him and opening the door herself, going inside with her heart and mind racing yet fearlessly going ahead with it.

Her arousal was overpowering her senses. All of them. And in this moment she could not resist.

_Why should I try?_

He on the other hand blinked twice, looked down at his fallen broom, then over through the door where this unknown and painfully hot woman had just waltzed on through. His mind raced to the medicine cabinet in his bathroom as his eyes found her. She was standing in his kitchen, her back to him...and she had just peeled off her sport top.

His hands were shaking as he went back in his house, tripping over his own feet as he slammed the door behind him.

**ooo**

Twenty minutes later, June quietly stepped outside, closing the door behind her with a wince and pulling her sweater on. Her legs ached now from stopping in mid run. Other things ached to and horribly, her glow was already fading.

Touching the back of her hand to her temple, she sighed and zipped up her sweater, making ready to head back down the driveway and so for home.

Arcee was waiting for her by the curb.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chronological Index**

**Arcee/Jack 1, 2, 3 **

(Followed by)

** Optimus/June 1 **

(Followed by)

** Arcee/Jack 4, 5, 6, 7, 8 **

(Followed by)

**Optimus/June 2, 3, 4** ( At # 4, the two storyline's begin to mesh)

(Followed by)

** Arcee/Jack 9 **

(Followed by)

**Optimus/June 5**

(Followed by)

** Arcee/Jack 10 **

(Followed by)

** Optimus/June 6, 7** (latest)


End file.
